


Nightmare

by IceFireWolfDragon



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFireWolfDragon/pseuds/IceFireWolfDragon
Summary: A short one-shot set after the explosion.





	

Matt woke up to the sound of Mello crying from the other room. It was the first noise that Mello had made in days. He was sleeping in the spare room of Matt’s flat. In a flash, the redhead was up and in the others room. Mello was shaking with tears running down his cheeks even though he was still asleep. “Mello,” he called out. “Mello!” Matt began shaking the other in attempt to wake him from his nightmare. He couldn’t leave Mello like this. He knew from the days at Wammy’s that leaving Mello like this was a bad idea but he just wouldn’t wake up.

//Mello was burning. The building around him was burning. Fire took over everything. He was scared again. Another fire. These were the images that swept through Mello’s mind tormenting him. It was terrible. The fire was chasing him. Everywhere he went it was there. He cried when the fire cornered him. He was trapped again. The fire gripped at him and shook him. The bandages along his body slowly set alight burning the already burned flesh beneath.//

When Matt realised that he couldn’t wake Mello up, he carefully lifted the blanket up and lat down on the bed next to Mello. Matt carefully moved Mello so the blond’s head was resting on the redhead’s chest. He slipped his arms around the blond and quietly whispered into Mello’s ear. He said anything that he thought might calm the other down. He wiped the tears away with his hand and held Mello close. Slowly, Mello began to calm down. His breathing evened out and he became quiet. Matt ran his fingers through the others hair as he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

*

Morning came quickly for Mello. The nightmare was now a distant memory. As he woke, he felt the sensation of something warm wrapped around him. It was nice. It felt safe and was comforting. His pillow was moving slightly but Mello just thought it was his imagination. Mello curled up into the source of the warmth. He ran his hands along the thing next to him until- Mello opened his eyes and quickly moved his hands away. There, lying next to him, was Matt. His best friend (not to mention crush since childhood) was lying next to him in his bed with his arms wrapped around him. He was very confused. Why was Matt here when he had his own room? 

Eventually, Matt woke up and looked up at the blond who was staring down at him. A small blush was dusted along Mello’s cheeks. He looked shocked to say the least. Matt smiled at the other.  
Mello tried to speak but stuttered. Matt looked cute having just woken up. His red hair was messy and stuck up everywhere. Matt’s smile wasn’t helping matters. Finally, Mello got his words together. “What the hell are you doing in my bed Matt?” The blush along Mello’s cheeks darkened. Matt also began to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters


End file.
